


Две черные шляпки

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals)



Category: RPS
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Other, Out of Character, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020
Summary: Конец противостояния, но повод печальный.
Relationships: Colin Firth - Relationship, Livia Giuggioli - Relationship, Taron Egerton - Relationship
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Драбблы/Мини G-PG13





	Две черные шляпки

Ее муж мертв, она, как и положено, вдова, и хотя все условности соблюдены, на душе паршиво от неправильности происходящего. Колин больше не поворчит на фотографов, притаившихся в кустах, почему бы им не запрыгать от радости, почему бы им не устроить пирушку параллельно с поминальной службой? С барбекю, музыкой безудержных восьмидесятых. Достаточно бросить беглый взгляд, чтобы уловить тени журналистов, но сразу и не скажешь, где тень, где человек. Мистеры и миссис Смит на секретном задании: черные очки, кожаные перчатки, зонтик — ребята учли больше, чем кто-либо. Папарацци не упустят ни одной слезинки, они поймают в соленой капле свет, блики, отражение стоящего напротив безутешного сына. Ливия была бы рада выплакать океан и утопить самых любопытных в этом самом океане. Чтобы оттуда творцы любовались светом, бликами и аккуратно стриженым газоном.

Как бы поступил Колин, представься ему возможность побывать на собственных похоронах? Засмущался бы, отмахнулся и велел расходиться по домам, не делать трагедии из очевидных вещей.

Ливия кусает губы. После скандальных писем, после ее измены муж слишком часто шутил о смерти. Шутил походя, за чашкой чая или просмотром комедии, так что приходилось смеяться. Но сейчас, сейчас она не обязана угождать, тем более виновнику торжества.

Пришли друзья семьи, друзья детей, ее друзья и совсем незнакомые люди. Одни плачут, другие таращатся, кое-кого вовсе нет.

Ливия ищет глазами, ищет, ищет — безуспешно, бессмысленно, жалко. Он не пришел. Не пришел пылкий юноша, а она еще думала — станет оспаривать место в рядах семьи. Вуаль создает приятную полутьму, и в своем черном платье она как в крепости. Пробить броню некому — Тэрона нет.

***

В записной книжке Колина разобраться проще, чем в собственном ежедневнике, почерк крупнее и понятнее. Имена, заметки, телефоны. Ничего лишнего, никаких сентиментальных вкладышей вроде обертки от конфеты, съеденной двадцать лет назад. Засушенных роз, белых, желтых, красных, тоже не найти.

Ливия набирает номер, один из многих. Она ведь должна, у нее, вопреки мнению желтой прессы, есть сердце, которое бьется так медленно, словно раздумывая, не остановиться ли прямо сейчас. Ее сильное сердце не разбито, там все еще взаимная и много раз друг другу высказанная любовь. Ее преимущество. Ее когда-то брошенная насмешка.

Боже, как же стыдно.

Так что она должна попытаться не умереть, пока слушает автоответчик. Запасной план с применением запрещенных приемов. Да простит ООН — это крайняя мера.

Ливия называет адрес. Сколько лет прошло с последнего визита, пять? Шесть?

Да, с того визита, когда она, такая красивая, с идеальной прической и сумочкой через плечо, припечатала совсем юного, такого неопытного соперника. Она говорила с ним как с незнакомцем, а попрощалась как с врагом.

Называла его ребенком, а сама... Что на нее тогда нашло? Зачем на пустом месте накинулась? Интуиция подсказывала и сейчас подсказывает. Отвратная у Ливии интуиция, вырви да брось называется. В любом случае, машина заказана, адрес продиктован, счета оплачены. И колени, к слову, трясутся как у несмышленой девчонки.

Знакомая дверь. Ничего в ней не изменилось. В душе просыпаются коты, те самые, с которыми ей, как вдове, предстоит жить. Дети выросли, коллеги вежливо самоустранились, померкли грандиозные планы. Актуальны полосатые, белые, пушистые друзья и противное чувство ошибки.

Звонок работает даже слишком исправно, но палец заедает, и вежливость превращается в хулиганство. Шагов не слышно, распахнувшаяся дверь своего рода неожиданность, и Тэрон — такой сухой и настоящий — тоже.

Сколько ему сейчас... около тридцати, больше? Уже не смазливый мальчик с бровями уголком. Нет, брови все такие же, изломленные, трогательные. В глазах пляшут костры, а может, это те самые солнечные блики пополам с паранойей.

— Здравствуй. — В ее голосе столько участия и материнской ласки. Пощечина в ответ была бы уместна, но Тэрон слишком скуп для таких подарков, а еще слишком злопамятен.

Она посоветовала ему забыть щенячий восторг, Колина. Посоветовала, точнее, бросила ему под ноги ядовитое: «ПОВЗРОСЛЕЙ!»

Тэрон кивает взрослым, четко выверенным движением. Сразу видно — урок усвоен, совет из прошлого принят к сведению.

— Мы можем поговорить?

— Конечно.

Может, ей почудилось, может, ей очень хотелось, чтобы он сказал: «Конечно!»

Она идет следом как нашкодивший ребенок, снимает опостылевшие туфли, нелепую шляпку. Тэрон ждет, Ливия знает — сейчас предложит чай и бисквиты.

— Чай?

— Да. Спасибо.

Что угодно, только бы не стоять друг напротив друга, разыгрывая приятелей.

Старомодный набор посуды отбрасывает Ливию куда-то в детство.

— Красивый сервиз.

— Привез от мамы. Его сложно разбить.

— Все такой же неуклюжий?

— Похоже на то.

Обстановка более чем аскетична, при всем уюте Ливия не знает, куда себя деть, пока Тэрон возится с заваркой. Приходится занять единственный стул, очень неудобный и узкий. Стул настоящего отшельника — трон одиночества. Трон удачно сложившейся карьеры.

— Мы ждали тебя...

Не дурак, догадался, куда ждали и зачем, но все равно вздрогнул. Потерял самообладание на пару секунд, почти сломал ручку неломаемого чайника.

— Не успел достать полотенце из сушилки. Если не затруднит...

Она подскакивает как ошпаренная, настолько рада маленькой просьбе, что не особо слушает указаний насчет местонахождения сушилки. Очень зря. Квартира у Тэрона большая. Не обнаружив сушилку, обнаружила спальню. Вот куда она точно не стремилась попасть, но выйти, забыв увиденное, будет сложно.

Безликое место, самое то для репетиций и притворства. На кровати разложен классический костюм, разложен как полагается, словно человек, прилегший отдохнуть. Плоский джентльмен: галстук в полоску, до боли знакомые запонки.

Чертов фильм.

Чертов Галахад.

Тэрон подошел незаметно, мягко.

— Не та комната.

Зачем поворачиваться и отвечать?

— Теперь он мне великоват. — Тэрон кивает на дорогостоящий реквизит, сшитый когда-то на заказ. С чего она решила, да с чего она решила, что только ей дозволено любить? Новоявленная вдова смотрит на притихшего соперника и хочет сама себя ударить.

Глаза — костры.

Голос — ветер.

Она его не поняла. Дура, дура, дура.

— Тэрон...

— Я хотел прийти.

Беспечно запрокидывает голову и чуть ли не посвистывает. Играет, очень хорошо играет на публику. Колин бы им гордился, а он и гордился. Издалека, потому что Тэрон умеет держаться на расстоянии, когда его просят держаться на расстоянии.

— Почему не пришел?

— Не знал, как вы отреагируете. Я тут на три дня, и если можно...

— Можно.

— Спасибо...

Он, разумеется, не собирается падать без чувств в ее милосердные объятия, а она только этого и ждет. Надеется. Разве теперь они не в одной лодке? Если немного постараться, сделать три шага, каких-то три шага, случится чудо.

Ливия, несгибаемая Ливия — заплачет. Впервые за много лет отдаст свое горе не мужу, а постороннему человеку. Но в нем, в этом несуразном мальчишке, виднеется украденное время. Украденные улыбки и случайные прикосновения. Почему бы им не поделиться друг с другом?

Боже, она сама когда-то не устояла. Она бы не смогла отойти, даже из большой любви не смогла бы отказаться от своего мужа.

Как же он смог? Что-то в себе перерезал и мастерски сшил.

— Бросьте. У меня все равно не было шанса.

— И что, никогда не фантазировал, что шанс был?

— Фантазировал. Курил и фантазировал — две вредные привычки, и обе портят голос, если вовремя не остановиться.

Она вспоминает, как желтая пресса наперебой писала, что Эджертон пропускает премьеры своих фильмов, вовсе их не смотрит. Что он протащенная кукла, чьи роли не блещут оригинальностью. Зависть.

Колин притаскивал кипы журналов, сжигал выпуски при ней, не таясь. Откровенно признавался, что поубивал бы этих писак. Ходил на премьеры, не всегда комментировал фильмы, но Тэрона хвалил и не боялся показаться слишком восторженным. Слишком грустным. Призрак этого грустного человека заставляет их общаться, хотя они когда-то поклялись не делать этого. Не в таком ключе.

— Ты ничуть не изменился.

— Ничуть...

Он больше не старается. Ему больно, и только Ливия знает, почему больно именно так.


End file.
